Fall For You
by Eyto
Summary: Ce soir-là, en rendant visite au professeur Agasa, Conan constata qu'Haibara n'était pas là. Son ex-voisin lui apprit qu'elle avait pris quelques affaires avant de partir, sans doute chez quelqu'un. Dès lors, le détective réalisa l'ampleur de son idiotie... - #CoAi.


...

 _« Ce n'est certainement pas cette Organisation qui m'empêchera de t'aimer. »_

 **Fall For You**

— Haibara ! cria Conan.

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles du Détective.

Ce jour-ci, Conan avait une fois de plus foncé tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, en attaquant l'Organisation avec des personnes mystérieuses. Là où se délimitait le territoire de la scientifique, cet endroit où la mort pouvait surgir, mais ça... le détective n'en avait probablement pas conscience.

Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, et décidé à retrouver celle qui était dans le même cas que lui, ce dernier s'avança après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Il traversa le salon de la résidence du professeur Agasa et s'arrêta devant les escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'au laboratoire privé d'Haibara. Habituellement, il n'avait pas le droit de s'y aventurer, mais pour une fois, Conan tenta sa chance.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas des marches, et faisant face à la porte en bois qui le séparer du bureau de la scientifique, le détective prit une profonde inspiration, puis ouvrit la porte.

— Oï, Hai-...

Personne non plus dans la petite salle. Le bureau avait même été rangé correctement, oubliant ainsi le poids de l'ancien ordinateur qui était posé sur celui-ci. Surpris, le jeune garçon leva un sourcil et remonta dans le hall.

Le professeur Agasa descendit de l'étage, et salua Conan. Malgré le cri de ce dernier, Hiroshi n'avait l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu entrer, ce qui prouvait qu'une fois encore, son ex-voisin était encore en train de dormir. Ce devait être le klaxon du camion de la ruelle d'a coté qui avait du le réveiller... il était peut-être même audible depuis l'agence Mouri.

— Dites Hakase... vous savez où se trouve Haibara ? demanda-t-il en prenant place sur un tabouret face au comptoir de sa cuisine.

— Non, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, elle est partie avec quelques affaires sans broncher, le visage neutre... répondit-il.

Le détective ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

— Comment ça des affaires ? s'étonna-t-il. Le retard du professeur devenu soudain plus inquiet. « Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle se rende chez Ayumi, ni même à l'agence. »

Hiroshi haussa les épaules.

— Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. « Ce matin, après ton départ, j'ai parlé un peu avec elle. Elle disait qu'elle avait peur, que ses craintes se fondaient de plus en plus, et que sa dernière touche était sur le point de disparaitre. Je t'avouerais ne pas trop avoir compris... mais elle semblait vraiment triste. Sa gorge s'est serrée lorsqu'elle m'a répondu. »

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

« Ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire... et tout ce que j'ai fait subir en retour... c'est peut-être ça le problème... »

— Vous ne savez vraiment pas où elle a pu aller ? dit soudainement le détective rajeuni en haussant le ton. Son regard sérieux et ses dents serrées firent comprendre au professeur que si Haibara avait disparu, ce n'était pas un pur hasard.

Il fit signe de tête pour lui répondre. Un "non" particulièrement nocif ce soir-là, alors que Conan se décida à remettre ses chaussures et enfiler sa veste, quittant par la suite la résidence.

Sa course l'emmena jusque-là maison d'Ayumi Yoshida. C'était peut-être idiot de se rendre là-bas en premier lieu, car l'âge de la petite fille supposait une relation facilement cassable avec Haibara, mais les événements récents avaient forcé le hasard à consolider davantage leur amitié, ce qui avait eu pour effet de transformer l'ami Yoshida en confidente. Jamais Haibara ne pourrait lui révéler tous ses secrets, mais parfois, elle aimait se confier à la petite fille qui, justement de par son jeune âge, ne pouvait qu'écouter et l'aider.

Quelque chose que Conan avait eu du mal à faire avec les garçons du groupe de détectives, qui avaient bien plus de mal à s'ouvrir sur des sujets en particulier, notamment l'amour ou bien la popularité auprès des filles de Conan. Le fait qu'Ayumi oublie plus facilement Mitsuhiko et Genta au profit de Conan les avait sacrément agacés au départ...

Aujourd'hui, c'est sur Ayumi que le détective comptait le plus. Si elle savait quelque chose à propos de la scientifique rajeunie, elle devait lui en parler. L'heure n'était pas à la conférence...

Essoufflé, le rajeuni se présenta à l'entrée du bâtiment. L'interphone lui permit d'entrer dans ce dernier, puis de prendre l'ascenseur jusque l'étage d'Ayumi. Ça paraissait peut-être idiot de courir, et de se dépêcher de la sorte, mais si Conan visait juste en pensant qu'Haiabra comptait partir, chaque minute était décisive dans son espoir de l'empêcher de partir.

Quand bien même, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire face à elle ? Jusqu'à présent, tout était consacré à Ran et son égo. Lui donner raison ou tort embellirait davantage sa décision de quitter cette vie, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais ce que la scientifique ne savait pas c'était que Conan avait remarqué depuis longtemps son petit jeu...

Toutes les fois où Haibara s'était approché de lui, le regard joueur. Toutes les autres fois où il avait senti ce regard sentimental sur lui. Ce n'était pas de la fiction... peut-être que c'était lui qui avait tort cette fois.

Trop jouer avec ses sentiments, et trop la mettre à l'écart dans cette guerre qu'il menait... avait peut-être conduit le détective à commettre une erreur que jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner.

La mère d'Ayumi céda sa place à sa fille, qui surprise de voir Conan sur le seuil de sa porte, salua tout de même son ami et camarade de classe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Conan ? demanda-t-elle. « Il est 19 heures, c'est un peu tard pour aller jouer. »

— Ayumi, est-ce qu'Haibara s'est confiée à toi récemment ? s'interrogea le détective.

La jeune fille ria très faiblement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

— Voyons, même si elle m'avait parlé, je ne peux pas te le dire, secret de filles ! expliqua Ayumi en rougissant légèrement.

Elle remarqua le soudain changement d'expression de visage de Conan. Son regard se fit beaucoup plus lourd, et son sourire avait disparu de son visage. Un frisson parcourra le dos de la pauvre petite fille.

— Ayumi, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, il est possible qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible. Alors, je t'en prie, pour Haibara, dis-moi ce qu'elle a pu te dire. »

Ayumi eut un temps de réflexion.

Ah, elle en avait eu des discussions avec sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Souvent, elles discutaient de leur famille respective, car la scientifique n'avait pas été très ouverte au dialogue sur ce sujet pendant de nombreux mois...

C'est vrai. Ai Haibara était aussi connue pour ne pas déballer sa vie privée à n'importe qui. Elle avait été très silencieuse sur son passé et sur sa vie jusque là, mais ces derniers temps, Ayumi dut l'écouter plusieurs fois parler de sa sœur, une certaine Akemi, qui aurait été assassinée. Ou bien ses parents, des scientifiques célèbres, ayant connu le même sort.

En revanche, rien sur l'Organisation.

La jeune fille hésita puis décida à parler. Deux jours plus tôt, Haibara lui avait raconté son cauchemar. Habituellement, cela concernait l'Organisation, la mort de sa sœur, ou bien Rye le petit-ami d'Akemi, mais cette fois-ci... c'était différent.

Elle voyait le corps sans vie de Conan, le sourire victorieux de Gin, l'arme de Moroboshi Dai pointé sur l'homme en noir, et finalement... elle... en sang, tentant de respirer correctement entre deux douleurs.

Ayumi en profita pour lui raconter l'épisode des larmes. Jamais Haibara n'avait versé la moindre larme, mais ce jour-là, elle s'était senti "abandonner".

Un faible sourire se hissa sur ses lèvres.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? coupa la petite fille.

— Rien, je réalise à quel point je peux être stupide parfois, soupira Conan. « C'est tout ? »

— Oui... répondit Ayumi.

Il la remercia. Il l'avait un peu secouée, mais c'était obligatoire pour qu'il puisse retrouver la jeune scientifique. Mais quand bien même, Ayumi était connue pour être quelqu'un d'extrêmement amical et social.

N'était-ce pas elle qui s'était avancée vers Conan la toute première fois pour lui demander son nom ? Si.

Conan quitta l'immeuble à pas lent. Les informations sur ce qu'avait pu dire Haibara ne l'avaient pas véritablement aidé. Alors, maintenant, il fallait convenir à un autre moyen...

Mais plus il cherchait dans ses contacts à qui elle aurait pu parler, plus il prenait du retard. Subaru ? Non jamais, elle le mettrait à la rue au moindre mouvement suspect. Ran ? Non, elle ne souhaite pas avoir une vraie relation avec elle, la jugeant trop ressemblante à Akemi, et évitant ainsi de la blesser. Sonoko ? Kogoro ? Jodie ?

Non, aucune d'entre elles.

C'est sur cet état d'esprit que Conan repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour... la seule et unique fois où Haibara s'était ouverte à lui. Lorsque ce dernier s'en était aperçu, il avait préféré refermer la porte brusquement.

Ce n'était pas de la timidité selon lui, mais de la protection...

Oui, c'était lors de la journée de pêche du professeur Agasa. Les détectives boys avaient dès alors accepté de se joindre à lui, avec Conan et Haibara, afin de ramener le plus de poissons avec eux.

 _Les deux rajeunis s'étaient retirés. Si le détective tentait en vain de pêcher un bon poisson, Haibara quant à elle, trempait ses pieds dans l'eau bleutée du lac. Assise sur le ponton au côté de Conan, cette dernière sourit tout en rougissant._

 _— Tu aimes vraiment à ce point l'eau ? demanda le détective._

 _— La pluie fait le vide dans mon esprit, et l'eau me détend, et alors ? Tu aimes bien résoudre des meurtres toi, répliqua Ai._

 _— Roh, du calme, je ne t'ai rien reproché, se défendit le détective. haibara s'étonna de la réponse de Conan, et se senti légèrement coupable. Elle lui avait déjà gâché la vie, alors pourquoi se devait-elle d'en rajouter des couches à chaque fois... « et ce n'est pas comparable. »_

 _haibara sourit._

 _— Elle aimait l'eau._

 _Conan la regarda._

 _— Ma sœur aimait l'eau, continua-t-elle. « Parfois, elle m'emmenait à la piscine, ou étant encore petite, c'est à la plage qu'elle m'a emmené de force. C'était peut-être pour trouver un garçon qui lui plaisait, ou comme elle disait pour contrer ma théorie, se détendre et profiter de cette délicieuse sensation qu'on a en se baignant. Et elle m'a transmis ça. »_

 _Le détective étira un rictus qu'Haibara remarqua alors._

 _— Mais, Gin n'aime pas l'eau lui, rajouta-t-elle. Conan ria bêtement. « Tu peux rire si tu veux. Mais je me souviens encore de cette mission sous la pluie. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. L'eau de la pluie avait brouillé sa vue et l'avait rendu plus faible. En tirant, ce pauvre fou a raté sa cible, et a bien failli perdre la vie. C'est Vodka qui l'a sauvé en abattant celui qui s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie, malheureusement. »_

 _Conan ouvrit légèrement la bouche._

 _« Gin n'aime pas l'eau... ni la pluie... » pensa-t-il en boucle._

 _— Et toi tu aimes l'eau ? demanda alors Ai._

 _Sa main se rapprocha délicatement de la sienne._

 _Mais son cœur trembla quand ce dernier se releva pour tirer sa canne à pêche en arrière. Un poisson alors suffisamment gros pour remplir un seau était accroché à son hameçon._

 _La scientifique ramena sur le coup sa main sur sa cuisse, déçue. Elle reprit alors cet air sarcastique et neutre._

 _— En fait, j'en tire avantage quand j'en ai besoin. Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'agissent les détectives en fonction du contexte ? répondit-il. Un grand sourire s'étira sur es lèvres en contemplant sa prise._

 _« Idiot de détective. Tu fais plus de mal que tu ne crois. » pensa-t-elle._

 _Son sourire ce jour-là... représentait bien son idiotie..._

Conan réalisait maintenant.

— Merde, j'ai vraiment été stupide !

Le détective posa son pouce sur son menton et réfléchit. Haibara lui avait dit un jour qu'elle n'aimait pas les transports aériens. Concernant le train, elle n'avait nulle part à aller...

Alors il ne restait plus qu'une seule hypothèse. Le bateau.

Il aurait également pu tenter de la joindre sur son téléphone, mais il supposait que ce serait sans réponse. Un bateau qui faisait le voyage jusqu'en Amérique, ça existait. À sa montre, il était 19 heures 40...

S'il se souvenait bien, lors de l'enquête sur le port avec Kogoro et Ran, le bateau pour l'Amérique partait tous les lundi et vendredi à 20 heures.

Vendredi 19h41. Exactement 19 minutes pour se rendre sur le quai de départ pour les USA. Si Haibara n'y était pas... si elle avait décidé de partir par un autre moyen... alors c'était terminé. Mais si cette carte dans sa main représentait sa toute dernière déduction, la dernière théorie du détective rajeuni, alors il devait l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas pour résoudre une enquête qu'il le faisait... mais pour elle...

Ses jambes prirent le contrôle et entamèrent une course effrénée dans les rues de Tokyo. Les minutes défoliaient, le soleil se coucher, les mouettes du port quittèrent les lieux pour un spectacle divin haut dans le ciel...

Et petit à petit, il ne restait plus que 10 minutes. Et 5. Pour enfin finir à 2.

Au loin, sur le quai, la silhouette d'Ai Haibara muni d'un petit sac se dessina, face au soleil couchant. Le klaxon lourd du bateau retentit alors. Mais jamais Conan ne pourrait monter à bord, le temps du détour et de présenter son billet à l'entrée de l'embarcation, ce serait trop tard.

Alors, avec regret et douleur, il observa la scientifique grimper à bord du bateau. Deux minutes plus tard, ce dernier quitta le port de Tokyo à destination de l'Amérique.

Un voyage sous le soleil tapant qui n'était visible que de moitié. Sa couleur était copiée à l'identité sur la mer azur du Japon. Il se reflétait parfaitement.

Haibara aimait l'eau. Tout comme elle aimait la pluie. Mais ce qu'elle aimait tout autant, c'était les couchers de soleil devant une mer aussi calme et belle à regarder...

— Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que tu sois là... dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle s'accouda à la petite barrière pour observer l'horizon.

— C'est vrai que c'est beau, mais je préfère quand c'est la lune qui se reflète dans l'eau, déclara quelqu'un à sa droite.

Son cœur fit un demi-tour soudain, quand elle se rendit compte que Conan était là. Son gilet était déchiré, sa joue écorchée et saignante, son genou plein de traces noires, et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle remarqua même son œil gauche, ne cessant de cligner, sans doute par une douleur inconnue...

Le détective avait trouvé le moyen de monter à bord, à temps. Non pas en passant par la passerelle de bois... sans doute par des moyens pas très légaux...

— Tu n'aurais pas du... soupira Ai en baissant légèrement la tête. Elle faisait désormais face à Conan. « Qui suis-je pour toi de toute façon ? »

— Haibara écoute —

— Non toi écoute moi ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement aussi tôt. « Je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'aimer Ran et ta vie d'avant. C'est parfaitement normal. Mais... as-tu vu tout ce que tu fais subir à tes proches ? Souviens-toi de ton comportement à l'égard des enfants avec qui tu passes tes journées, avant, était-ce ça Shinichi Kudo ? Je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir connu ! »

Conan resta silencieux.

— Tu m'as oublié, passé à la trappe, mise de côté, comme une vulgaire peluche. Qu'on décide d'abandonner en grandissant, cracha-t-elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. « Rendre les gens malheureux... me rendre malheureuse... me laisser de coter de la sorte... et te jeter dans la gueule du loup en les affrontent seul, je n'appelle pas ça de l'amitié Kudo. »

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

— Alors peut-être que je ne fais pas ça par amitié, dit Conan.

— Ah, pour rire, alors ?

— Par peur.

— Peur que je te tue en apprenant que tu t'es fait avoir ?

— Non, parce que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner ! déclara-ti-l le soleil en plein visage.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

— J'ai promis à quelqu'un de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un mourir... ce soir-là, j'étais impuissant, les flammes l'ont tué, et je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est ma plus grande défaite, et j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à celle-ci, mais la mort de cette personne était nécessaire à ça, et je m'en voudrais à jamais de l'avoir laissé mourir, expliqua-t-il. « Crois-tu non seulement que je pourrais vivre avec ta mort sur la conscience, mais en plus d'avoir laissé ta petite personne s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux avec moi ? »

Un silence pensant gêna Haibara.

— Et puis... enchaina Conan. « Je l'ai toujours remarqué. J'avais juste peur. Et j'ai été bête. »

Il s'approchait lentement, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les joues d'Haibara.

— Ce n'est certainement pas cette Organisation qui m'empêchera de t'aimer, avoua-t-il. « Mais peut-être que la peur de te perdre me l'empêchait avant... »

Le détective posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Haibara. Le fait qu'elle ne recule pas, ou ne le repousse pas confirmer bien ses soupçons, et l'aida à serrer Haibara davantage dans ses bras. Il profita de ce baiser pour passer ses mains dans son dos, puis ses cheveux...

Elle haletait très faiblement, et appronfit le baiser, savourant ce moment et la douceur ainsi que le gout des lèvres de Conan.

Ce fut lui qui rompit l'instant présent en reculant.

— Maintenant, si c'est trop tard pour toi, je comprendrais, souffla Conan. Il se retourna. « Je rentrerais au Japon au retour, et prendrais une chambre à l'opposé... désolé pour tout ça. »

Ai, impuissante, ne put retenir le détective qui s'éloigna au loin.

Son souffle se fit de plus en plus dur. Son cœur se serra. Elle assistait là à des adieux vraiment pathétiques... surtout de la part d'un détective idiot qui ne savait pas parler à une femme...

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et consuma la dernière larme qui avait coulé lorsqu'elle avait embrassé le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Conan s'arrêta soudainement, des bras entourant son torse. Une étreinte qu'il avait désiré.

— T'es monté sur ce bateau pour les USA juste pour m'arrêter, en passant par les conduits extérieurs... constata Haibara. « Idiot au grand cœur. »

— Peut-être bien, mais mon idiotie t'a retrouvé, corrigea-t-il en se retournant.

— Tss, tu ne changeras jamais...

À la fin de ces mots, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Conan et referma ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Le coucher de soleil tapant derrière eux.

[==]

Au petit matin, la semaine suivante, Conan sonna à la prote du professeur Agasa.

Ce fut Haibara qui l'accueillit, grand sourire, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau et premier petit ami. Et qui sait, le dernier, si son amour pour lui continuait sur la même voie...

Le détective s'assit sur le sofa au côté de sa bien-aimée, le professeur les rejoignant aussitôt.

— j'ai un courrier au nom de Conan Edogawa... s'étonna Hiroshi.

Ai et Conan se regardèrent et prirent peur.

— Ohoh... soupira-t-il.

Agasa poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le contenu de la lettre.

— Qu'est-ce que... UNE AMENDE ?

Le détective et la scientifique rirent ensemble, voyant le professeur se désintégrer sur place.

Ce que le détective ne saurait sans doute jamais, pour éviter de lui donner raison... c'est que Haibara avait acheté un billet aller-retour...

Un retour qui l'aurait conduit jusque Conan.

Comme quoi, peut-être qu'elle aussi avait été un peu idiote ?

 **FIN.**

* * *

Un OS qui est destiné à ma petite AiEdogawa. Avec un petit retard de... 8 jours. Bon bah voilà on y peut rien ok ça va c'est bon du calme sinon j'vous envoie l'amende de Conan chez vous c'est clair ok ?

... (tousse)

J'espère que ce petit OS CoAi vous aura plu !

J'y ai mis du cœur !

Et un peu de mon âme ! (mais pas trop quand même)

Je ne vous donnerais en revanche pas le montant de l'amende de Conan. Je tiens à garder mes lecteurs vivants. C'est mieux pour laisser des revi —

À bientôt !

* * *

 **Merci à Sayu pour l'idée du bateau.**


End file.
